


Distraction

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Blogging, Internet AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito makes a blog to occupy himself with something other than the hell that Heartland City has brought him. Online, he meets someone who goes by the handle of “Shark.” Challengeshipping for Asa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adreus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreus/gifts).



It happens online, when Kaito decides to start a blog. He’s pissed off at life and knows his blog will probably turn into a place to throw all his teenage angst, but he doesn’t really care because no one will listen to him anyway.

He names his blog “galaxy,” but it’s already taken so he ends up settling for “galaxy-eyes-and-kinder-surprise” because that was his little brother’s favourite chocolate. Hipster blogs follow him because he posts pretty pictures of galaxies and the skyline at sunset, things that make him forget about the smog of the city and the soulless eyes he always seems to find himself staring into.

At first he tries to keep the angst to a minimum and focus on the positive things he’s found. He’s up to about 156 followers when he puts a text post under a “read more” that talks about how the only reason he’s still fighting is because he has somebody to save. His brother, his reason for existing, his reason for still trying when he knows that his life has gone completely downhill since he moved to the city.

An hour later he receives a message that reads: “ _I’ve got a sibling too, and we’ve been through some stuff lately that makes living pretty hard. But we’ll get through it._ ”

It’s from someone called “sharkbite,” and they post a lot of undersea things, primarily sharks and indie music covers that Kaito finds he enjoys enough to download and put on his old D-Pad.

He follows them back without hesitation because when he sees an entire tag filled with pictures of Duel Monsters and tournaments, he’s sold.

~

It’s when sharkbite, whom he now just calls “Shark,” gives him his Duel Network username that Kaito realizes that maybe duelling can be reprogrammed in his mind. It doesn’t need to remind him of bad times if he just creates new memories to pile on top of the old, not-so-great ones.

They’re on Skype discussing strategies when Shark asks about his brother.

 _shark:_  so hows your brother?

 _hunter:_  He’s doing alright, I guess. It could be a lot better, but doctors are clueless as to how to diagnose him. How about your sister?

 _shark:_  still in the hospital, but the nurses say shes doing better. i dunno whether theyre telling me the truth or if its just what i want to hear

 _hunter:_  I’m sure if the nurses say so, then she’s well on the way to recovery. I don’t know what happened or how serious it is, of course, so I can’t make any further judgement than that.

They switch to a new topic from there because personal issues were never their forte and neither mind that the conversation drifts into the weather.

A week later, Kaito logs into Skype and asks Shark which hospital his sister is staying in.

 _shark:_  heartland general, why?

 _hunter:_  I figure if you really want to know how well your sister is doing, I can look up her files and hack her monitoring system to make sure her bio-signs are alright.

 _shark:_  you can do that?

 _hunter:_  Don’t believe me? Well, give me her first name and we’ll see if I can guess her surname and room number.

 _shark:_  its rio

A minute later, Kaito’s back on Skype typing in his answers.

 _hunter:_  Kamishiro, room 406?

 _shark:_  whoa. youre either a stalker or youre really that good

 _hunter:_  I prefer the term expert hacker, but I guess I’ll take that. Her pulse is regular and according to the hospital records, she should hypothetically be out in another month or so if there are no complications during her last surgery and recovery stages.

 _shark:_  seems legit. though im gonna ask the nurses and doctor just in case. thanks though.

 _hunter:_  No problem. So, if your last name is Kamishiro, you were a finalist in the Asian Circuit weren’t you? I vaguely recognize the name.

 _shark:_  yeah i was. got banned though because im an idiot. have you been in any tournaments?

 _hunter:_  I’m going to be in one called the WDC. And you’re not an idiot. You’re really good.

 _shark:_  youll be in that one? cool. ill be there too as a duelist.

 _hunter:_  Maybe we’ll get the chance to duel in person this time, with my real deck and some AR Vision.

 _shark:_  im looking forward to it. whats your name so i know its you?

 _hunter:_  Kaito Tenjo.


End file.
